sonic_and_friends_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Boom: Fanon/Episode 7
This is the 7th Episode of Sonic Boom: Fanon This Episode Focuses on Jackson Piraka & Rico Rahkshi Plot Jackson & Rico were too curious on the slice of life & the everyday activities, due to being created not too long ago. The two robotic brothers would love to experience the everyday lives their friends will do while they're not fighting Eggman or any other enemies. However Jackson & Rico would soon realise that sometimes they need patience & personal space with Team Sonic, Team Koopa & his fellow team members of Team Piraka, Julie Centaur, Scarlet Skunk & Fred Fox. And in this slice of life themed episode, the two bots are gonna learn that the hard way. Roomies (The episode starts at Team Piraka's Workshop, near the beach, in night time, where Jackson Piraka & Rico Rahkshi are talking non-stop for a very long time about what is life & how others evolve when time is passing by & other stuff, much to everyone else's dismay.) Jackson Piraka: -Much belief back in our world. It has been known that were recently created & don't know anything about life & were figuring out what life is. Rico Rahkshi: Yeah & I mean seriously, were new! We don't have much experience about slice of life, but all of those adventures & so much action against villains & others back there! We are so insane! Jackson Piraka: Yeah, we are very eager to know what everyone will & will not do or eat or go into sleep mode, even though it's not like they are made of flesh & blood & not artificially made of metal. Rico Rahkshi: Well, we can't eat anyway because we're robots. So we don't have any taste buds like others & plus the food will gunk up our circuits & we don't want that to happen to us. Anyway we just get upgrade chips & a recharge once in a while to keep us going & preventing us from shutting down- Scarlet Skunk: (with Julie, Fred, Team Sonic & Team Koopa) Ok, ok! I'm glad that you two are excited, we really are, but you've been talking non stop for two hours & it's getting late! (Yawns a bit) Sonic: We oughta call it a night, guys. It's getting late. Jackson Piraka: Sorry, has it been that long? Rico Rahkshi: We're just super excited about the new island were exploring. Was it called again "Bygone Island"? Amy Rose: That is correct. Sticks: And we can't hear ourselves think, we've all came by for dinner & we can't help but listening to you talking non stop & it felt like the voices ringing inside my brain! Julie Centaur: In all honesty, I don't mind. It has given me time to explore the fascinating place of Bygone Island, in addition it has also given us enough time to know each other better. Sonic: Well that is true, either that or hear the two bots talking non stop. When will Eggman be coming back to stop us again? Jackson Piraka: About next week. You see, the last time we've faced him, we had to dump him into the dumpster along with his broken toys he calls "Badniks". Fred Fox: Besides he said he'll be back next week. So 7 days is enough for all of us to rest & relax, I mean we can't save the day all the time you know. Knuckles: Yeah, it will be straining ourselves & my hands & feet hurt after so much punching & running. Sonic: (sighs) Guess we don't have a choice. (Yawns) Well it's getting late. It's time to hit the sack. Rico Rahkshi: Ok. (punches a sack, tearing a hole through the sack) I think I broke it. Sonic: I mean go to bed. Rico Rahkshi: (whistles as he put his hands behind his back) Amy: (yawns) Come on everyone, let's go to bed. (Team Sonic head back to their homes leaving Team Piraka & Team Koopa behind.) Julie Centaur: Can't blame them, I suppose. Jackson Piraka: Well then, it's just you guys & us, Team Koopa. We can at least share each other about what we do in our past lives. Rico Rahkshi: Yeah yeah yeah. Fred Fox: (hugging Scarface & Killer) We're going to be the best of pals, whatever that meant. "Team Piraka & Team Koopa Scenes Coming Soon" "More Coming Soon" Category:Episodes